A passion
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: La vie sentimentale d'Helen ne lui a jamais réussi, et elle le sait. Il est temps pour elle de tout revoir et surtout de se questionner. POV d'Helen Magnus, et fanfiction dédiée à ma Twins dont c'est l'anniversaire ce jour! -spoilers saison 4-


Bonjour tout le monde! Me revoici avec un petit OS que je dédicace à ma Twins, dont c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui! Je ne l'ai pas écris dans une forme conventionnel, vous verrez^^ A ma Twins qui fête ses 18 ans, Happy Birthday!

Bonne lecture à tous, et surtout à toi, Miss!

* * *

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, je suis dans ma chambre. Les lumières sont toutes éteintes, les rideaux rouges sont fermés, mais des rayons de soleil tout fins me chatouillent le visage. Je reprends conscience de où je suis, de qui je suis, et je bouge légèrement mon corps meutri. Hier, toute la journée, j'étais en mission avec l'équipe. Accidentellement, notre expédition est tombée sur un groupe de phénomènes que je décrirais comme…dangereux, peu acceuillants, meutriers. C'est de peu que nous avons pu leur échapper. Une idée de William, combinée au génie arrogant de ce cher Nikola, avec l'humour d'Henry et le courage de Kate, et nous voici sauvés.

Ma soirée, en revanche, s'est bien mieux passée. Je souris en y repensant, et mon regard se pose sur la personne qui dort à mes côtés. J'ai eu du mal à débuter notre relation, toujours occupée au Sanctuaire, en mission, en réunion…pas le temps pour s'occuper de ma moitié endormie. Je caresse légèrement ses cheveux oscillant entre noir et brun. Un tendre sourire nait sur mes lèvres, je ne peux le retenir, je ne veux pas le retenir. Mon Ange est si beau lorsqu'il dort. Dans 30 minutes hélas, je devrait encore quitter notre lit, me disputer avec la personne que je pense réellement aimer, et l'oublier encore et encore. Je sais que je ne suis pas présente, ma vie sentimentale n'a jamais été mon point fort…

Pour commencer : John. Mon amour de jeunesse. Nous étions à Oxford, avec les 3 autres hommes qui nous accompagnaient dans nos folles aventures. Une simple amitié au départ. Puis de l'amour. Nous nous sommes aimés, John et moi. Notre passion, notre folle passion, comme l'appelait Druitt, n'a hélas pas duré longtemps. Juste le temps qu'il me mette enceinte et me rende folle de lui. Avec le temps, je réalise mon erreur, mais je sais que tout n'est pas de sa faute.

Ensuite, Nigel et moi. Notre belle petite histoire. Oh Nigel, il était si drôle, si rassurant…je ne sais comment on a pu vivre presque 10 ans ensemble. Notre histoire s'est arrêtée quand tous les Cinq se sont réunis pour capturer Worth. Nigel avait sans doute peur de la réaction de John. Après cela, nous avons gardé contact, malgré notre séparation. Il a été ma plus grande histoire je crois. 10 ans, c'était le maximum que j'avais pu vivre avec un homme autre que mon père.

Puis ce fut au tour de James, en 1939, lorsque nous avons été appelés pour la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Nous étions devenus officiellement leurs scientifiques anglais les plus importants car nos connaissances du monde caché, du vrai monde selon beaucoup de nos collègues, étauent immenses, et même astronomiques lorsque nous travaillions ensemble. La sur-intelligence de James et mon expérience avec les phénomènes, tout cela combiné, ça donnait une force immesurable. De 1939 à 1990, nous avons vécus tous les deux. Jusqu'en 1951, je vivais avec lui dans son Sanctuaire. J'ai dû le quitter quand on a construit mon propre Sanctuaire. Je revenais souvent le voir cependant, lui commençant à perdre peu à peu ses capacités. Nous avons travaillé sur un appareil lui permettant de récupérer l'usage de son corps. Quand ma petite Ashley est venue au monde, James s'est installé dans mon Sanctuaire. Ensemble nous avions l'air d'une famille. Mon petit ange blond détendait facilement l'atmosphère. James riait et était serein. Quant à moi, je ne me rappellais même plus de John, et pourtant, j'avais sa fille, notre fille, sous les yeux.

Et après sa mort en 2009, suivi de celle d'Ashley un peu plus tard, je n'étais plus moi-même. J'ai passé une seule et unique nuit avec John lorsqu'il est revenu…je n'ai pas pu résisté. Il était si mal, NOUS étions si mal. C'était un réconfort mutuel, mais il a cru que je lui donnais une autre chance…et après cette nuit, je me suis laissée faire par tous les hommes. Lors d'un voyage en Angleterre, pour aider le nouveau chef du Sanctuaire de Londres, mon comportement avait évolué, de la mauvaise façon hélas. Declan, que je ne connaissais que depuis quelques mois et qui m'avait été conseillé par James, s'en est rendu compte malgré mes cachoteries. Il a bien été formé par mon amant…James a su détecté en lui les compétences que j'ai moi-même observé avec William.

Ce fut alors ce londonien là qui fut mon prochain amant. Un autre amour. Si on peut appeler ça ainsi. Je le considère comme mon fils, je m'en suis voulu, lui plus encore. Nous avons décidé de stopper cette relation avant de ne plus pouvoir en sortir. J'ai eu du mal, je ne savais pas comment me comporter face à lui. Je n'étais pas fière de moi ! Moi, Helen Magnus, me comportais comme une adolescente avec Declan MacRae, chef du Sanctuaire Londonien. William s'est est aperçu, quel brillant esprit a-t-il ce jeune homme !

J'ai été seule durant 3 ans presque…et là, en 2012, j'ai rencontré mon Ange il n'y a pas longtemps, alors que nous étions en danger et que la situation pour mon Sanctuaire déclinait vers le bas.

Je souris encore, et caresse les joues de mon amour. Me remémorer mes « histoires » sentimentales me font mal, mais en plongeant mon regard azur sur le visage de ma moitié endormie, je me sens mieux. Mes yeux se reportent alors sur le réveil. Bloody Hell ! Déjà l'heure !

-Charlotte, chuchotai-je.

-Hm ? me répondit-elle inconsciemment, m'arrachant un tendre sourire.

Je préfère ne pas la réveiller, elle dort comme un bébé ! Je me lève doucement, et replaçe vite la couverture sur son corps nu. Mes pensées, elles, ne s'arrêtent pourtant pas. Malgré Charlotte, il y a encore un vide dans mon cœur. Un vide qu'une seule personne peut combler. Nikola.

C'est le seul homme avec qui je n'ai pas eu d'aventure. Mais depuis quelques temps, je le regrette. Il est au Sanctuaire depuis 1 ou 2 semaines, je ressens des choses pour lui, je réapprends à le connaître. Il est bien différent de nos jeunes années à Oxford. Je ressens des choses pour lui, et pourtant je « suis » avec Charlotte…tout se mélange dans mon esprit ! En route pour la cuisine après une rapide toilette, mes pensées dans la tête, je croise justement celui à qui je pense.

-Nikola ! souriais-je, ma manière de lui dire bonjour.

-Bonjour ! me dit-il simplement.

Il n'a pas l'air bien, je lui fais comprendre ! Mais il ne répond rien. Je parviens, après une petite bataille, à croiser son regard. Il est triste.

-Nikola ? Il n'y a plus de vin dans la cave ?!

-Si, il y en a encore plein ! fut sa réponse.

-Alors que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien.

Je soupire. Cet homme refuse de s'ouvrir à moi si soudainement. Je préfère donc changer de sujet, me rassurer un peu. J'espère qu'il va me sortir une insolence typiquement Tesla !

-Cet après-midi une mission est prévue. Tu viendras avec nous. Je crois que Charlotte aussi viendra. Et pas de discussion, tu viens ! Je ne te laisserais pas tout seul dans ma cave !

M'attendant à un rictus ou un gémissement de mécontentement, je me retrouve avec un renforgement…je remarque sa réaction après que mes lèvres n'aient prononcé le nom de ma douce.

-Bon, ça suffit Nikola ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, me mis-je en colère.

-Tout va bien, Helen !

-Qu'as-tu contre Charlotte ?!

-Mais rien voyons ! Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

-S'il te plaît, parle moi. Je te connais depuis trop longtemps, je sais que quelque chose te tracasse, sinon à cette heure-ci, tu m'aurais déjà supplié d'amener du vin en mission.

Nikola à l'air d'hésiter. Je le rassure d'un regard. Il en est surpris. Je le comprends : j'ai vrament changé de comportement avec lui…

-Elle m'a volé la femme qui a elle-même volé ce truc qui palpite dans ma poitrine, et que je ne devrais pas avoir…, me murmura-t-il avant de partir, de s'enfuir.

Mon regard se trouble, je le sens, je le vois. Il…m'aime. Sincèrement, et je l'ai vu dans son regard. Et moi je ne sais plus qui j'aime. Charlotte ? Nikola ? J'a deux amours, mais un choix à faire pour ne tromper aucun d'eux…

* * *

La seule chose que je peux encore dire c'est...**JE TE SOUHAITE UN VRAIMENT BON ANNIVERSAIRE**! (Et une petite Amélie de tu sais où te le souhaite aussi!)


End file.
